Problem: Subtract. $\begin{aligned} 205{,}381& \\ \underline{-37{,}254}& \\ \end{aligned}$
Explanation: ${2}$ ${0}$ ${5}$ ${3}$ ${8}$ ${1}$ ${3}$ ${7}$ ${2}$ ${5}$ ${4}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${7}$ ${2}$ ${1}$ ${8}$ ${6}$ ${1}$ ${1}$ ${{1}}$ ${{100000}- { 0 } = {1}00000}$ $\begin{aligned} 205{,}381& \\ \underline{-37{,}254}& \\ 168{,}127 \end{aligned}$